companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marder III Tank Hunter
The Marder III Ausf. M, Sd.Kfz. 138 ''or simply, the Marder III is a heavy vehicle unit featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts Overview Designated as ''Marder III Ausf. M, Sd.Kfz. 138, ''it is a self-propelled anti-tank gun employed by the Panzer Elite. This variant of the Marder III series uses the PaK 40 75mm L/46 gun, a common yet powerful anti-tank gun that was usually towed by trucks or by crew and was mated with the obsolete ''Panzer 38(t) Ausf. H chassis to produce one of the dedicated anti-tank guns in the war. Its role rivals that of the M10 Tank Destroyer, but uses different field maneuvers to attack. The M10 uses flanking and speed to outflank enemy armor. But the Marder uses range and high rate of fire. Its range is twice of the M10 and slightly further than an AT gun, placing them behind the frontlines where they are out of reach of heavy armor. These attributes are further enhanced when it becomes immobile - an ability common amongst Panzer Elite vehicles; using the full capabilities of its gun at the cost of not being able to move. This ability increases its sight range, giving it the ability to "snipe" enemy tanks from long ranges. Surprisingly, it is well armored for a tank destroyer, and can soak a few anti-tank shells before needing repairs, but is also weakly armored as it can be damaged by mere infantry fire. Details 'Abilities:' Site Main Gun *Immobilizes the vehicle; trades off mobility for longer sight range and attack range. *Cooldown: 10 seconds (When immobile), 2 seconds (When mobile) Tactics Of all the the Panzer Elite units that can become immobile, it is the fastest unit that can be mobile again - ten seconds. It can deploy and redeploy to different locations to destroy enemy tanks. Due to its powerful gun, it would be best to place them in choke-points to maximize its lethality. During an offensive however, keep in mind that it cannot withstand as much damage as a regular panzer, and must be kept well behind the assault group so that it can provide heavy fire support for the units fighting in the front. Have a few Panzer Grenadiers at the flanks and the back to repair any damage and fight off any flanking infantry. Weaknesses Like most tank destroyers, it also trades firepower and speed for armor, making it a lightly armored panzer. What makes it worse is that it can be damaged by bullets, either from standard infantry or from machine-gun nests. It has no secondary weapon to defend itself against infantry - something that has to be done to make full use of its gun. It has an open-topped design; barely enough armor on top to protect itself against artillery. Because it has no turret, it will be forced to move its body to move the gun. This slows its aiming, limiting its targeting capacity to tanks and large targets, not infantry. Reference An article about this unit in real life can be found here Category:Vehicles Category:Panzer Elite Units